Zemblanity or Serendipity
by sky's rocket
Summary: Zemblanity - the inevitable discovery of what we would rather not know. Serendipity - the accident of finding something good or useful without looking for it. (Rated M for V, S, L)
1. Meet the Future

**Zemblanity or Serendipity**

**Chapter One - Meet the Future  
**

**Summary: **Zemblanity - the inevitable discovery of what we  
would rather not know. Serendipity - the accident of finding  
something good or useful without looking for it.**  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series.**

* * *

_""Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again._  
_Wisely improve the present. It is thine. _  
_Go forth to meet the shadowy future, _  
_without fear, and a manly heart." _  
_- Henry W. Longfellow_**  
**

* * *

Red - the color of blood.

It was everywhere. The color was on the trees, on the ground, in the water, splattered against the gates and walls of Konoha. This color would haunt their nightmares, it would plague their dreams.

The bodies were everywhere. The bodies of allies and enemies, of friends and acquaintances, of people they never got to meet, who all gave their lives for their beliefs and village. This was the shinobi way of life - Death.

It was kill or be killed; survive or die.

In the time of war, the reality of their _profession _sunk in, the reality that their best friend, brother, or lover may not come home from border patrol. The reality that the next time you saw their face could be when it was lacking color, their eyes were closed, and they were lying in a coffin. And the even harsher reality was that it was common. It was common, now a days, that the morgue was filled, if not over-filled, with bodies either unidentified, or waiting to be put in a casket.

That was the reality of their situation, albeit a sad and unwanted one, but the world they lived in nonetheless.

And then he stumbled across the body of the one person he hoped, against hope, would make it unscathed. He knew that just because he had _hoped _didn't mean that his wish would come true; it didn't mean she would have been alive once their opponents fled from the battlefield.

He ran forward and placed his hands on the ground next to her body as his breathing became harsh and he felt his hands become clammy. They had lost so many people over war; a war that started with the enemy deciding they wanted to take their imaginative pencils and erase the lines between the borders, a war that had started over land. It shouldn't have surprised him to see her lying before him, unmoving, they had both known the very real possibility that neither would make it out alive and had accepted it when they were put on the front lines.

Her hair was matted together with that evil red sticky substance that seemed to be everywhere he turned and her face was dirty. Her eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes he loved so much, were lifeless as they stared toward nothingness. Why hadn't it been him? Why couldn't they trade places? He slammed his fists against the ground, the measly ground that had been the stupid cause of this war. _Land, over just fucking land. _He growled inwardly, before he raised his eyes to meet her disheveled appearance once more.

He could tell blood had gurgled passed her lips from the red trail down her cheek. Her uniform was battered and torn, her medical apron was somewhere stranded on the battle field, and she had only one glove. However, it was her stomach that was the area of problem.

The gaping hole.

Her opponent must have plunged his hand through her abdomen. He growled. He hadn't been there to protect her; he was too busy protecting someone else. If only she had had a bit more chakra, if only he'd made it in time, if only -

_'You couldn't have stopped this, kit.' _

He grew angry, what did that damn demon know? He wasn't human! He didn't fight this battle! In fact, Naruto recalled, he had been very adamant about not fighting or helping at all.

_'The pinkette had to go, it's her fate.' _

No she didn't! Sakura was supposed to stay here. They had just gotten Sasuke back; they were all supposed to go to dinner once the battle was over. She had even been the one to make the plans.

It wasn't her time to go. She had so much left to do here. She was fixing to be promoted to the head medical chief because Shizune had planned to step down; she was going to help him learn paperwork for his Hokage training, they were going to go out on dates! He had planned a romantic moon lit dinner down by the lake that she loved so much. Now, the closest thing to having dinner with her again would be slurping ramen noodles next to the memorial stone, visually memorizing every curve and indention of her name.

'Sakura-chan? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? '

_'Kit. Quit beating yourself up and go search for more survivors, that is your job.' _

Oh he knew that the kyuubi was right, he knew he shouldn't have stayed so long. He knew there was another team bringing in the dead; his was to search for survivors, survivors that may not have had much time left. But at that moment he almost didn't care. He wished he could have been with her, spiritually.

For a moment, he wished he was dead too.

He leaned forward and stroked her cheek before kissing her rather large forehead.

'I hope where ever you are, Sakura-chan, that you are happy.'

"Naruto!" The blonde boy turned around to see a frantic Kiba running toward him with a less than enthusiastic Neji behind him. They both stopped, mid run, as they caught sight of the body before him.

Everyone in the village knew about the feelings the future Hokage had for their favorite pink haired kunoichi and they knew, all too well, the feelings he must feel standing in front of her dead body. Each shinobi in the village had felt that same feeling once or twice since the start of the war.

The war had taken many from both sides, shinobi who died valiantly for a cause. However, as the death number rose with each day, they couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. Was it worth losing their friends and loved ones over land? They didn't know.

But there was one thing that these survivors did know as they stared into the future hokage's cerulean blue eyes - Relief and peace, at least for Konoha, would be a long time coming.

A long time, indeed.

* * *

_Tick, tick. _

She felt like she was floating on air, like she was falling and suspended at the same time. It was a weird feeling to say the least, very contradictory.

Where was she? She didn't know.

What happened? She couldn't remember.

_Tick, tick. _

She remembered feeling pain, a lot of pain. But, she wasn't in pain right now. Why? Not that she was one to complain. Something just, well, felt out of place. Why couldn't she remember anything?

Who was she?

_Tick, tick. _

Her name? It was- It was Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

What about her parents? Her eyebrows furrowed together as she strained to remember even the basic information that she should have known, at least she _thought_ she should have known. Suddenly it came to her. That was right; her parents were killed on a mission in Wave Country.

_Tick, tick. _

What the hell was that noise? It was driving her absolutely bonkers! It must have been her cat on her desk again, oh how he loved that desk. Although, she personally couldn't ever figure out why.

"Nobu, be quiet!" She hissed. She sighed in relief as the ticking stopped. _'Finally!'_

Then she heard rustling. _'That damn cat again!'_

"I am no 'Nobu', girl." It took a second for realization to dawn on her that someone had spoken, and that someone surely hadn't been her or her cat.

Her eyes flashed open as she was greeted with a blue sky. Then all of a sudden, it felt like she was falling; faster and faster, before it abruptly stopped and she felt the grass beneath her and in between in fingers. No, she hadn't really been falling, she deduced.

Slowly she sat up and looked around taking in the sight of the rather large, but extremely beautiful field she was currently in. As she looked around, her eyes caught the gaze of a yellow eye and a green eye.

The woman before her had dark blue hair cascading down her back with a matching pair of cat ears perched atop her head. She sat atop a rather large tree branch in an even larger tree. Her expression was seemingly annoyed, but her eyes betrayed her face and glittered with amusement instead.

"Well then who are you?" It came out harsh and rude. Of course, she hadn't entirely meant it in that way but she supposed her tone was justifiable. After-all, she was in a place she'd never seen before (even if it was quite extraordinary), could hardly recall any memories of who she was, and was quite aggravated with whatever that noise earlier was.

Said cat-woman in question stood atop the branch and jumped down, landing on her two feet softly and gracefully with cat-like balance.

'_How unsurprising'_ Sakura smirked.

"You may call me Matatabi, Haruno." Her voice was light and feathery, beautiful even, and enticing.

Sakura nodded her head, the woman was blunt. Matatabi walked across the clearing and came to sit a few feet across from Sakura, with her legs crossed. Neither spoke words, just eying each other up and down. The midnight haired woman seemed to be weighing Sakura, judging her.

How had she known her last name? Sakura supposed maybe she had known this woman before, but just couldn't remember her. Of course, she could only remember a few handfuls of things to begin with.

"Well," she said it breathlessly as she leaned back on her hands, "I suppose you're wondering why you're here and I suppose I _could_ tell you."

The pinkette's eyes narrowed. Could? Was she saying that she wouldn't? Where was 'here' any way? She still hadn't gotten very many of her questions answered, but of course she'd yet to ask them.

"But it's just so fun to watch how easily you humans get frustrated in situations you can't control!"

Matatabi smiled a huge cat like grin, showing off pointed teeth, as she drummed her fingers against the ground and for the first time, Sakura noticed her matching twin blue tails swishing behind her. _'What the hell is she?'_

'_Many call me nekomata or nibi, but my name is Matatabi. I'm what your people like to call a tailed beast.' _

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't asked that aloud and Matatabi hadn't answered aloud either. She saw the smirk of amusement flash on the woman's face. "You like that trick? It's something neat I've found I can do in this world."

"Wh-," Sakura scowled at herself and her week sounding voice as she cleared her throat, "Where is 'this world'?"

"Depends on why you're here but more or less, it's the bridge between the living and the dead."

All of a sudden the memories came flooding back; the memories of the bloodshed, of the war that had started at Orochimaru's fingertips, of the losses they had suffered, and of Naruto. But did that mean - , was she really –

"Dead? In your world, every one perceives you to be as such. However, you are being given a second chance – quite graciously as well, if I might add."

Her emerald eyes closed as she took in the information. So she was dead, her opponent had killed her. She nodded her head at the woman. "What do you mean by a second chance?"

"You see, you weren't supposed to die." She paused, "Well, you were but – oh, this is going to be so confusing for your little human brain thing!" Her petite hands were thrown in the air in exasperation. However, she continued without haste. "Let's just say, you aren't finished in your world yet. You still have plenty left to do and if you don't then so many things that are supposed to happen won't."

What did she mean?

"How are we here?"

The woman let out an exasperated sigh. "As the nekomata, my powers are dealt with the world of the dead. My brothers and sisters deal with other concepts of your world, however mine revolves mainly here – on the bridge." She leaned forward on her arms, bringing herself a bit closer to Sakura.

"I'm here to tell you that you're going back to the world of the living to finish living your measly human life and keep the world in balance. You were born as the peace keeper and without you; the world is going to fall into shambles even though I'm sure you don't feel that way. But I guess it'd be better if I showed you, what I can, about what life will be like with you in it."

Matatabi clasped her hands together and Sakura was engulfed in white surrounding her.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama!" The voice sounded out of breath and rushed. Sakura couldn't imagine who they were calling for. Was Sasuke around? The smells of the sterile air of the hospital assaulted her nose as she took in the brightly lit, white hallway of the familiar hospital. She heard the fast patter of footsteps coming up behind her as she turned around.

A young brunette girl about thirteen was running up to her, waving a hand in the air to signal 'Uchiha-sama' down. She was wearing a Konoha forehead protector tied around her neck, with a white kimono shirt with gold embroidery and a pair of black baggy shorts that came to her knees. However, she adorned a simple white medical lab coat with a name tag that, at the current distance, Sakura couldn't read.

Sakura turned her head behind her, searching high and low for any sign of the Uchiha she was all too familiar with. Suddenly the girl came to stop in front of Sakura as she handed a set of papers toward the taller kunoichi. "Uchiha-sama, I'm so glad I finally caught up with you. The results from the test came in so I decided I would –"

The rest of what the young girl said didn't meet Sakura's ears. She had called her 'Uchiha-sama' not only was the honorific slightly out of place but the name had definitely caught her attention. Was she married to Sasuke? That couldn't be, she had given up on him a long time ago. She was sure that her feelings for him had been misplaced in her genin days on Team 7. Besides, she was in a relationship with Naruto! He treated her better, even during her days of mistreatment of him, than Sasuke ever had.

She caught the name on the name tag of the girl's coat – _Miya. _

'_You saved her, you know. She was a small girl who had given up on life but you managed to save her and restore her faith. She's well on her way to becoming the next big medical kunoichi, next to only a few. Miya will be a savior, she will save the life of someone extremely close to you. Without you, she will be dead, and without her your special person will be dead.' _The voice was of Matatabi's, Sakura knew. She took in the information as she committed the young girl's face to memory.

Suddenly Sakura felt the white surround her again.

* * *

The hallway was dark, aside from the light shining from the opening of the door on the right of her. She looked behind her and saw several more doors before seeing an opening at the end of the hallway, probably leading to a large room or a set of stairs. Sakura looked at the picture that was to the left of her on the hallway wall. In it was a young girl, about academy age, with onyx eyes and dark black hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. She was smiling a rather large smile with a set of gorgeous pearly whites next to a young boy with blonde hair who had his arm draped over her shoulder and a goofy grin with his eyes closed that reminded her too much of her favorite boisterous ninja.

'_Without you, she doesn't exist. Without you, the world will never see her smile or hear her laugh. You are important to her. ' _

Suddenly she heard a noise inside the room with the light on. Using her skills in stealth, not even sure where she was exactly, she peeked through the crack in the door. The pale green room was light by a lamp in the corner next to a small white crib, adjusting her eyes to the light a bit more she noticed the dark haired man in the rocking chair next to the crib with his back facing to her.

He seemed to be humming a lullaby and, she could only assume, rocking the small toddler in his arms to sleep. Her assumptions were correct when he lifted himself out of the chair and over to the crib, adjusting the child onto his hip.

Sakura had to hold in her gasp as she caught sight of long pink hair on the dark haired man's shoulder that belonged to the small girl. She only knew _one _person with pink hair besides herself and that was her mother whom had already passed away. This girl was her daughter. She assumed the man holding her daughter was her husband as well. Was that Sasuke? If it was then surely that answered her question as to why his hair always stuck up like a chicken's ass, it must have been hair gel. As of now, his hair came to his shoulders and was completely straight; it was obvious Sasuke had been using hair gel.

Suddenly, Sakura felt that familiar pull and white light surround her that she'd come to associate with the changing of these 'visions'.

* * *

"Sakura." Her name rolled off his lips gently, coaxingly as he took his hand and pushed her shoulder back and forth. "Sakura, wake up. You've got to go." It wasn't loud or very demanding, but there was something about his voice that Sakura instinctively knew meant she should listen to him. Her eyes opened groggily, she wasn't this tired in the last vision she noted. "Good morning, babe." The name added at the end of the sentence sent her mind reeling as realization sunk in.

She was in bed, with a man, who had just called her _babe. _She, as in Haruno Sakura, the very same girl who hadn't even slept in the same bed with a man she was even _remotely_ attracted to before. Was there anything unusual about this? Yes! But considering this was one of those _visions, _was it really? No. So Sakura decided she would play along, pulling a brave facade and deciding to act how she felt she would act if this _predicament _was her norm.

She smiled.

Why? Because when in doubt, Sakura was _always _smiling, throughout all of her hard ships, she came out smiling even when she didn't necessarily feel it, even if it was the fakest smile she had the ability (and courage) to muster up. Because, in the eyes of this certain rosy haired kunoichi, smiling is (and always will be) the easiest way out of a difficult situation.

That was until, in all of her musing and brave decision making, her bed mate had decide to do something that would send her mind reeling in ways she didn't think possible.

A soft set of lips quickly came upon her own in a gentle kiss but before Sakura could get used to the feeling, or get the chance to slap him, the lips and the feelings they created were both gone. She slowly reopened her eyes, having closed them once the 'assault' on her person came about, and came face to face with the last person she thought she would ever see next to her in the morning, calling her _babe, _laying down next to her (quite comfortably too, she added mentally). Hell, she couldn't even believe he was showing emotion or giving her chaste good-morning kisses for the _hell _of it!

Onyx lovingly stared into emerald, as emerald strained to stay composed, inwardly seething and trying to form the right words.

Her assumption that Uchiha Sasuke was the man she was married to, the man whom had fathered her children wasn't too far from the truth.

In fact, it was none other than Uchiha _Itachi - his brother._

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ZOS! I really worked hard on it, it wasn't something I just slapped on a word document and uploaded, despite the fact that ZOS is only a side project to another (unpublished) project I am currently working on. This is going to be, probably, a really long author's note since it's the first one but they probably won't be very long in further chapters. Just to inform you of a few things, which are mostly repeated on my profile, I will update when I am ready to meaning there is no set update date! Please do not expect one unless for some reason I state a specific date. I won't upload something I feel is crap so don't ever assume I am or will. I write for pleasure (to please myself and to escape from the stress that is school and work) but if you like it then that's all the better! I refuse to bash characters immaturely, if you do feel I am 'character-bashing' then it is to do so sorely for the purpose of plot not just because I hate a certain character (but don't think I don't have favorites!) I also really enjoy constructive criticism! It helps me make my stories and your reading experience better. If you have anything, excluding unnecessary vulgar comments, to say then I will gladly hear it!  
_

_ZOS is purely an 'on the whim' story that I didn't really plan much into aside from a few strict aspects such as a very, very basic plot outline and the main character pairing so there's still a lot left unplanned and not a lot is in stone. That being said, if you would like to contact me about anything referring to the story and suggestions to further plot lines, character evolution, relationships, and more then I'd love to hear it! With that being said, and I'm pretty sure I'm done typing this rather long AN, I bid you good day and I hope my story has enticed you enough to be teetering on the edge of your seat for an update! Much love to the readers! - Sky's Rocket (SR)  
_


	2. Be the Change

**Zemblanity or Serendipity**

**Chapter Two - Be the Change  
**

**Summary: **Zemblanity - the inevitable discovery of what we  
would rather not know. Serendipity - the accident of finding  
something good or useful without looking for it.**  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series.**

* * *

_"Be the change that you wish to see in the world."_  
_― Mahatma_ _Gandhi_

* * *

"No." That was all she uttered when the reel of mini-movies playing in Sakura's mind came to an end.

Matatabi scoffed, who did this girl think she was to tell her no? _Her! _Who in her own terms of power could send her to the land of the dead in _seconds _if she wanted too. Pfft, bitch please! However, Matatabi knew that she couldn't do anything to this girl. After all, she was the _one. _They had been watching her since she was just a wee tot. It wouldn't do well to send her to the land of the dead when they needed her to fulfill her purpose in the land of the living.

Besides, the land of the dead didn't work that way. You couldn't send someone there and bring them back with a snap of your fingers and a little bit of pixie dust. Matatabi inwardly growled, oh how this girl was grating on her nerves!

"This is your destiny. Be grateful that you get to continue on living, many others who have passed this bridge would have jumped at this chance!" How dare this girl! This meesly, little, _pink _haired, human girl! Why the hell couldn't she just accept this and go along with it. It was an _honor! _This girl was treating it like she had just been give the title of 'royal toilet bowl cleaner!'

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe this woman! Did she really expect her to want to go back to a life where she was married to her ex team-mates older brother who _massacred _his _entire _clan? Sakura mentally put an emphasis on the words 'massacre' and 'entire'. She would rather go to the land of the dead than be destined, as Matatabi put it, to fall in love with that ungrateful, psychotic, bitch. (That was putting it lightly!) 'Be grateful,' she had said, 'this is your destiny' she had said. Well who was it that said that we wrote our own destiny? Who was it that said only _you _can decide how you will live your life?

"No, I refuse. I just downright refuse to."

The two-tailed demon cat rolled her eyes. "You have no choice; you don't get the chance to say no. You _will _do this and you _will _enjoy it. Trust me, I've seen it all and I know you will." Sakura sighed. If she didn't have a choice then what more could she do? But then again, when had she ever given up so easily?

"Sakura, look at me." The said girl did as she was instructed, despite wanting to run away from Matatabi, this destiny, and everything that had been said and shown to her here. "Honestly looking back into the past, do you like the way you were living life?"

The pinkette was stumped.

She did like it, didn't she? Of course she did! She loved her life.

If Kakashi was there, he would have asked her who she was trying to convince. He would have seen through her brave face.

She didn't love it. Hell, most of the times she felt she didn't even like it. In the end, there were so many friendships that had been broken over that stupid war, over petty fights for boys that weren't even worth the time. In the end, there were so many chances she had to do different things that she'd always wanted to do - however, she had turned them all down without hesitation. Why? Because of duty, responsibility? Sakura scoffed. When had duty and responsibility over rode her love for her friends and her family.

Sure she had a relationship with Naruto but they were not in love. They had tried, so hard. In the end, they were about ready to just give up. They had clung to each other in a desperate need to just have someone to cling to, like all of their friends around them. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had spent an evening just hanging out with her poor, old retired mother. Granted, Sakura had stopped hanging out with her because she would nag about grand-children all the time but that didn't mean Sakura didn't miss her.

When the stress of the war started coming about, and the stress from her relationship with her mother and Naruto, she had buried herself in her work. Sakura distinctly remembered Ino coming into her office multiple times to get her to go on a 'Girl's day', or a shopping spree, even to just go get lunch. Of course, Sakura had always turned her down.

When the hell had the _hospital _started to dictate so much of her life? When the hell had she put all of her loved ones on the back burner for a routine that she hated of work-eat-train-sleep? When the hell had Sakura forgot the number one thing that Kakashi always told them about abandoning friends?

It finally dawned on Sakura that, for the past year and a half of this damn war, she had been a work-a-holic, a bad friend, an even worse team mate, a horrible daughter, and a complete and total _bitch. _

"Be the change you wish to see in the world; that's how they put it isn't it?" Sakura asked receiving a nod in return. "If – If I've really got the chance to change the world, if that is my destiny, even if it requires me to fall in love with _that _man, then – " she took in a deep breath, mentally steeling her resolve and will. "Then, I will do it."

It was true, what she had said. She would do it. Why? If she was the one who had the chance to save the world and bring peace to her friends, the same ones she'd been terrible to, then she'd do it. It didn't matter what obstacles she needed to overcome, who she needed to fall in love with, or what she needed to do. They had done more than that for her. It was a debt that needed to be repaid. It was what friends do for each other.

They had seen her falling and falling into a deep depression that even she hadn't realized she had been in. They had tried to be her saviors, they had tried to help her survive. She hadn't seen it. But now she would be their saviors, even if she had to do it anonymously and they would never know she had done it. She would give them the peace and happiness they _so rightly _deserved.

Matatabi clapped her hands, "This is great. This is wonderful, even! I'm so glad you agreed, it's what's better for the both of us if you just went along nicely."

Sakura had no chance to respond before she continued. "It's almost time for you to leave here. I can't tell you how to change the world or which path to take. However, I will be able to help point you in the right direction every now and again. Remember, there are many paths to take, many that have appropriate and good outcomes. However, it is only you who can choose which path will be the _right _one and not just the _appropriate _one."

Sakura was mortified, so she'd be doing this all alone?

"I know, I know. It's a big deal – the whole _saving the world _thing. You _actually _get to do it! Just don't let it get to your head. You won't be able to speak of this to anyone, even if you try. However, for the sake of keeping you on the mission, you will retain your memories from this place and our conversations."

"It was my pleasure, and honor, Sakura Haruno to be the one to have greeted you on this bridge of your life. It could have been many people to do so, but I am glad to say it was me. I'll keep an eye on you at all times, don't worry. You were picked for this because we _know _you can do it, we are not testing you to see if you can."

Sakura couldn't speak, even if she had the words to say she wouldn't have been able to. She was deep in thought. At least, that was until she saw herself start fading away.

"What's happening?" She was startled!

"Your time here is over, Sakura Haruno. Your soul is returning to the world of the living."

With that, Sakura disappeared. There was no more argument as Sakura left the fields leaving Matatabi. The only person left sighed as she looked to the sky.

* * *

"You better know what you are doing, Matatabi." His voice was rough and leathery, but with a lacing of wisdom behind his words. He slipped his hand onto the young two-tail's shoulder as he gripped it comfortingly.

"Of course, don't be silly! You wouldn't have given me this job unless I would do it well." She said, acting as if she knew it all. That damn 'cat confidence.'

They had spent years with him; they knew many things about him most could not even fathom to understand. He was their savior, and they were his – at least on some wicked kind of level. He wanted peace for his world even after death and he knew that this girl, Sakura Haruno, would be the girl to bring it to them.

He chuckled. "She will hail where I failed, Matatabi. I saw the look you gave her. You didn't believe she could really do it." It was more of a statement than a question.

She smiled, he never missed a beat. "She had pink hair, Kyūseishu! Of all colors in the spectrum, it was _pink! _Besides, she was very adamant at first about not wanting to do this."

"She won't be able to do it alone, Matatabi. But she will him by her side."

"Sakura just doesn't know that though, right?"

"Of course, don't be silly! Although, you failed to tell her that the Uchiha's love really had nothing to do with her saving the world. Playing matchmaker, as always. You should really leave that up to Kokuo, it is more of his department anyway." Before Matatabi could retort back, she felt his hand and his presence leave the field.

This was how he worked. He had a plan, like always, and would only let them in on the little snippets that they were needed for to help. But somehow, Matatabi felt that this would be the biggest plan she would ever be a part of. If only he would tell her more about it!

Besides, she was clever. The Uchiha and the pinkette were meant for each other, whether her stupid brother Kokuo thought so or not! Now that she had planted the seed, they would end up together. She was sure of it.

And Pink hair, really? Of all the people in the world, he chose her. What was so special about her anyway? There would be plenty of people who could have dealt with this mission and saved the world, but what did this girl have that was so special? She guessed she would just have to ask.

"Silly Sage!" She exclaimed before she felt the pull of a call from one of her brothers. She quickly exited the fields just how Sakura had done.

* * *

His back was to the corner of the room as he stared at the hospital bed. The cloak that normally adorned his lean body was stranded in the chair on the other side of the room. It was regulation to have someone present in her hospital room at all times to await for her to come out of her coma. The lights were out, aside from a small lamp on a nightstand next to the chair. To his left was a large window. He could tell it was dark outside, he could see the illuminated street lights with the women and men walking home from work, the mothers with their children, the teenagers on dates. How long had he been standing 'guard', playing house with this young girl? It had seemed like days but in reality he had only gotten here just before sunrise, releasing his blonde haired 'friend' from his duty.

A strand of dark black hair fell into his face that he didn't bother to push away. His heightened senses picked up on the soft patter of footsteps coming to stop in front of the door into and out of the room before a nurse entered. Her hair was so dark it rivaled his own, it was tied into a stiff bun on the top of her head. It had probably taken her a while to get it that perfect, she probably considered it a work of art. He inwardly laughed, he knew a certain blonde who was disagree to the Land of Lightning and back. Of course, the nurse was probably a girl that spent too much time worrying about appearance than her work. He doubted she was really in here to check on the patient.

Scratch that.

By the look she had just given him as she picked up the young girl's clip board, he was _positive _that she wasn't in here for the patient.

She flipped a few pages before setting the clip board back down and walking to the girl's bedside, fluffing some pillows, pulling the blanket up on the girl, checking her IV and blood pressure. The nurse turned around and stalked up to him. He noticed the intentional sway in her hips, the attempt of a sensational look on her face. He even noted she had added a touch of color to her lips. No ones lips were _that _red. Her white nurses uniform was unbutton more than the standard regulation. She was probably even wearing a push-up. Could she be any more obvious?

"Uchiha-sama." She adressed with a bow. It was tradition. He was considered almost like royalty in this village and it would be rude of her to not add the suffix or the bow. He grunted as a form of response, one that he was sure that she took in a rude way. 'Good.' He told himself before addressing his gaze to the girl in the hospital bed.

"Your girlfriend seems to be doing better." He didn't bother to correct her. What would be the point? Besides, if she thought that kunoichi was his girlfriend, maybe she'd attempt to stay away.

"However, we still feel that she may not make it. She has a very limited brain activity and it seems as if she is brain dead, sir." He wanted to scoff at the girl. Did she not know who laid in that hospital bed? It was Haruno Sakura, apprentice to Tsunade-hime, ex-student to the copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake himself, team mate of one of the most renowned jinchuriki in existence. She would make it, of that even the Kage was sure of. There was no doubt in his mind that she would pull out of it and soon.

She sauntered up closer to him, almost pressing her body against his. He could feel her warmth. "You should let her go, Uchiha-sama. Afterall," She touched his chest with her finger and drug it down suggestively, slowly. "you could do much, much better."

He stepped back and out of her reach.

When the young nurse realized he would not reply or give in to her affections, she quickly left the room with a huff and a pout. The door was shut with a rather loud click. He could hear an exasperated and frustrated yell somewhere down the hallway but he didn't care.

Itachi walked over to the beside and took in the girl's appearance.

Her pink hair had grown well past her shoulders and was swept to the side of her head, to keep it out of the way and to keep tangles out. She was pale but extremely clean. He would expect no less since she was in a hospital. However, at that moment he noticed something that he had not noticed before in her appearance.

Her eyes were moving behind her eye lids and her eye brows were slightly furrowed together. Did this mean that there was more brain activity? Of course he knew that the Haruno girl would make it, despite what the hospital said. However, he could almost feel the anxiousness in his belly at the thought of her finally awakening. How long had they spent switching out duties to keep watch on her twenty-four/seven? Was it weeks, months, years? He couldn't remember. It had felt too long. There were no missions for him, Deidara, nor Kisame. The only Akatsuki members who were sent on missions were those that weren't on 'kunoichi-duty' as they nicknamed it.

He would finally be able to get out of Ame once she was awake.

* * *

It was dark again. Oh how she was really starting to hate the dark.

When was she going to wake up? Matatabi had said she was returning to the living. How long ago was that? It felt like she was back in the contradictory _falling but not really falling_ state.

"-Sama" She heard it. She heard something that wasn't the voice of Matatabi! Who was it? Who were they calling -sama? They must be important, she noted for future reference.

"- doing better." What was doing better? Was this girl that was talking, talking about her? It would make sense. Was she in a hospital? Probably.

"May not make it, limited brain activity -" What was this girl talking about? Surely it wasn't her. She was going to make it. Were these people stupid or something? 'Dude, I can hear you. I'm not dead obviously.' Sakura scoffed inwardly.

Slowly but surely, Sakura could hear more and more sounds. She heard the soft click of a door, some footsteps, and some breathing. There was someone in the room with her she was sure. It wasn't the nurse, because she had left. Sakura could feel the chakra signature, it was huge and devious. It felt familiar.

Was it Itachi? She hadn't encountered him enough to know if it was his chakra or not, but from what Matatabi had said she could only assume it was him.  
This was it.

A new life, a change.

Peace.

Even if she had to betray Sasuke, her home, and her friends.

She was doing this for them. She was going to give them happiness.

* * *

He watched as her eye lids opened, revealing a set of glossy, unfocused emerald eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes came into focus.

Slowly, as her eyes roamed the room, they came to rest on him. Did she not recognize him? Her eyes hadn't widened in fear like he had thought they would. But he could see the recognition in her eyes before she blinked again.

"Kunoichi." He spoke. Why was she not afraid? Had he lost his touch? Surely not!

* * *

Sakura seethed. Why the hell did she have to be stuck with him? Couldn't even have the decency to call her by her name after she had just awoken from death itself. She decided it would be better not to say anything. What would she say any way? 'Oh hi, guy who murdered an entire clan from my village, mentally scarred his younger brother and caused him nightmares for years, nice to see you in my hospital room standing over my bed watching me. You're not a creeper though, right?' Yeah, she'd like to see what he said to that. She closed her eyes and settled back into a comfortable position, trying her hardest to forget he was even there.

"Are you well?"

What a stupid fucking question! She was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, and had just been considered brain dead. Was she well? Hell no! But Sakura couldn't seem to say that to him either. She could only imagine his reaction.

She heard some rustling in the room before she felt him set something rather light on to the edge of the bed.

"You have twenty minutes to get dressed and ready. You have a meeting with the Kage once you are -" He seemed to be searching for the right word. "- presentable."

Sakura heard some footsteps before she heard the door open and close with a click. She sighed quietly, not having realized she had even been holding her breath to begin with.

She sat up, and sent a quick flare of chakra through her body to check herself. She was completely healed, granted she was sore but that was from a lack of movement which was to be expected.

Sakura grabbed the grey shirt and black pants that Itachi had set on the bed before she hobbled to the bathroom and changed.

The bathroom was plain. The toilet and the shower had bars on the sides of the wall for assistance. The walls were white and it was entirely too clean. She doubted anyone had even been in this bathroom during her stay here besides to clean.

She took in the sight of her features in the mirror above the sink. How long had she been 'brain dead?' Her hair was so long now! Her eyes had bags underneath them like she was sleep deprived, when in actuality she knew she was not. She quickly tied her hair back into a long pony tail before stepping out of the utterly too clean and sterile bathroom.

Itachi was back in the room standing beside the door. The air was suddenly very tense. Sakura could practically feel the awkwardness of the situation. Yet, she was supposed to fall in love with this man? He let out a simple 'hn' before opening the door and arrogantly shoving his arm through the door way, gesturing that she would walk out first.

Welcome to the first day of a long time of dealing with Itachi Uchiha, the world seemed to say.

Oh how she would just _love _to say some very colorful things right back.

* * *

Once Itachi had checked her out of the hospital, they had begun walking down the streets of the village. Of course, Sakura had no idea where she was. And it wasn't like Itachi said a whole lot. However, she noted it was raining a whole lot. She had absently wondered how Itachi had managed to get her out of the hospital so quick after she had only just woken up. Surely they had procedures and regulations against such a thing, She knew Konoha did at least.

But then she had heard the nurse call him 'Itachi-sama'. How high in this village's hierarchy was he anyway?

Sakura's stomach did a double-take as her feet managed to neerly make her stumble across the pavement. Wait! Itachi was a part of the Akatsuki. The leader of the Akatsuki was rumored to have a water affinity and a massive chakra reserve. Amegakure was called the village hidden in the rain because of the constant rain!

Itachi, Constant rain that never let up, Akatsuki, the leader, it all added up! The leader of Akatsuki must be the Kage of Amegakure, which must mean that the reason Itachi was here was because the Akatsuki was stationed here because of leader. That in turn meant that they were in Amegakure.

But they surely knew she was smart and logical, they knew she knew things about the Akatsuki having clearance to all of the Hokage records including the super classified ones. Why were they allowing her in Ame when they had declared war against the Leaf because of Orochimaru? She certainly wasn't a hostage, was she? Were they still trying to catch Naruto and if so, were they planning on using her as bait to lure him out?

Suddenly, before she could ponder anymore on her current situation, Sakura felt a tug on her arm as she was hauled into a tall building.

* * *

The stone hallways were lightly lit with only a few paintings here and there to adorn the otherwise rather blank walls. She was led down hallway after hallway, each seemingly less decorated than the one before.

She was no longer being pulled but was instead blindly following the Uchiha in front of her. Of course, the thought of running normally would have crossed her mind. However, she was smarter than that and it wouldn't help her accomplish her goals. He was faster than her, she knew, so he would surely catch her. She didn't know this building or even the freaking village. Hell, Ame was very secretive and only very few things had been leaked out, it wouldn't surprise her if the citizens didn't even fully know the map of Ame. Besides, the thought of her mission never failed to be far from her mind. Running would only make her time with the man in front of her even more difficult.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Inner Sakura seemed to be pointing out the fact that she would indeed be spending a whole _hell _of a lot of time with that wretched raven-haired man before her.

Before she knew it, she had been led into a room that look almost like a waiting room with a receptionist at a desk in between two other doors. Sakura bumped into a hard warm chest. She hadn't noticed, in all of her musing, that Itachi had turned around to face her.

She looked up at him with an 'eep' before stepping away quickly.

"Take a seat, Leader-sama will be with you soon." The receptionist said from behind Itachi and they both did as instructed. However, Sakura took a seat far away from said Uchiha.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the receptionist had instructed the two that they could enter the room now. Of course, Itachi had again led the way.

Sakura knew there might be things said in the office that she didn't like, didn't want to agree to do. However, she supposed she would take it in stride.

That's what Life is about, isn't it? It's about not knowing, about change, about taking what you're given and making the best out of it, and not knowing what's going to happen but continuing on anyway.

She had a second chance at life, and she was going to make it the best damn second chance she'd ever been given - despite her circumstances.

Sakura inwardly smiled at her new found determination.

However, as she stepped through the threshold of the door the smile was quickly wiped off of her face and replaced with an emotionless mask.

If Itachi hadn't honed his senses for years, he might have never heard the words that she had muttered under her breath right then, as they entered the office of Leader-sama. However, whether fortunate or unfortunate for her, he had honed his senses and yes, he had heard it.

"Fuck. Me."

Oh yes, she was just going to be _delightful _to have around, wasn't she?

* * *

_Sakura is finally alive again! Yay! I made this chapter a little bit longer than the last chapter, which I hope you guys enjoyed! _

_To clear some things up: The Sage is the Sage of Six Paths. The tailed beasts considered him sort of a father figure to them and I like the idea of having them look up to someone for once instead of the rampaging kyuubi who hates every human being on the face of the planet. I do plan on bringing in some other tailed beasts in later chapters but right now Matatabi is the only one and probably will play the biggest part out of all the tailed beasts. Don't worry you'll see more of the Sage too. Next chapter you'll find out what exactly Akatsuki has in store for Sakura and why they wanted her. Yippee!  
_

_Kyūseishu - from what I can tell, this means savior. Matatabi refers to the Sage as savior because he is considered the savior of the world as he 'saved the world' from the ten-tails by splitting its chakra into the tailed beasts and imprisoning it's body in a stone prison in the sky, creating the moon. Matatabi also calls him this, in my story, as a sign of respect and endearment for her father figure.  
_

_Kakuo - is the five tail dolphin/horse. In this story, his _department_ (where Matatabi's is the world of the dead and the bridge in between) is to control the match making for the most part. Almost like your tailed-beast version of cupid, without the bow and arrows and the little diaper/loin cloth thing.  
_

_Questionnaire! Who do _you _think is the leader of Ame? Pain, Konan, Madara, or someone else? And do you think the Kage and the Leader of Akatsuki are the same person? Is this Leader-sama even the person in that room? Tell me, tell me. I'm not even sure I've made up my own mind yet and I'm the one writing it!  
_

_Special thanks to_ **Yuuki-Hime 2097 and Melyss **_for being my first reviewers! I began writing this chapter as soon as I read your reviews. It was great hearing your positive feedback! I hope you continue to think this story is interesting and adorable! Also, if anyone is willing to beta this story that would be a big help! Just shoot me a message!  
_

_Until next time, SR.  
_


	3. Proper Plans

**Zemblanity or Serendipity**

**Chapter Three – Proper Plans**

**Summary: **Zemblanity - the inevitable discovery of what we  
would rather not know. Serendipity - the accident of finding  
something good or useful without looking for it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series.**

* * *

"…everything has a past. Everything – a person,  
an object, a word, everything. If you don't know the past,  
you can't understand the present and plan properly for the future."  
― Chaim Potok, _Davita's Harp_

* * *

Sakura glanced at the corner of her eye at the weary condition of the shabby shack on the tall mountain. It was dark, dimly lit, and from somewhere she could hear dripping water, probably from a poorly installed pipe line after all, she assumed installed plumbing in a mountain wouldn't be easy for civilians or even ninjas.

She was waiting, patiently, in what she assumed to be the main room of the shack (for a lack of a better word) for Deidara and Tobi to come out of the room the old woman, whom the shack belonged to, took them. They had been in the room for a little over four minutes or so she assumed, after all she didn't exactly have a watch or a clock on hand.

Sakura continued to pace back and forth as she thought about her predicament.

Once she had walked into the Kage's office in Rain, she had been confronted with three other members of the Akatsuki – Itachi, Kisame, and a young woman with green hair. The leader, whom had stood next to the window and had not once turned to look at Sakura in a way where she could see his face, had mentioned she would be staying with them for a lengthy amount of time; how long he had not said.

Anytime Sakura had moved to open her mouth or speak, a hand was raised to silence her. Her blood began to boil all over again when she thought about how increasingly aggravating that wretched man had been during that unbearable meeting. She sighed, cooling herself, before returning to her thoughts.

The short meeting had never let on why exactly she was with Akatsuki, what their plan for her was, or anything of the sort. All she knew was she was never to be without an Akatsuki escort or two, the only places she was allowed without an escort was to a bedroom which was now considered her own, for however long she was in their clutches, and the bathroom which was connected to said bedroom.

All in all, it was a pretty pointless meeting that basically told her she was going to be treated like a child, and from what she gathered, she would be treated like a child until they deemed otherwise despite any of her actions.

Just. Fucking. Great.

She had gone through this exact same thing with her parents from birth, with Team Seven from their creation, with Tsunade from the start of training, and when she finally thought she was being treated as a respectable, young _adult _she was smacked in the face by reality with a big stamp that said 'Beware of Child!'

The floorboards in the next room began to creak, Sakura could faintly hear footsteps pacing and could only wonder what it was they were discussing. Hell, she didn't even know _why _they were here.

But she sure didn't like it.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a excited Tobi followed by an uninterested and somewhat aggravated looking Deidara.

Tobi bounced over to Sakura happily, "Miss Sakura, Deidara-sempai said we are about to leave!"

Sakura smiled gently, not having the strength for some reason to give the excited man-child a full fledged grin…even though she was excited about finally being about to get out of this disgusting place.

"Aren't you happy Miss Sakura that we –" Tobi stopped suddenly once he realized Sakura wasn't even paying attention to him, Deidara, who had just managed to walk up to him, noticed the same thing. Both men averted their attention, following Sakura's gaze.

• • •

Deidara shuddered and almost couldn't control his excitement when he was told they could leave. But, he remained composed, after all this was business.

Scratch that, who was he kidding; he was just scared shitless of that wretched old hag, it had nothing to do with business. He didn't think anyone could make him wish he was filling out his report for Leader-sama more than her, and how he _hated _filling out reports and paper work, especially mission reports.

Of course, Yumiko insisted that the reports were protocol. Deidara scoffed, to hell with protocol! They were missing-nins, mercenaries, and killers! Since when did they follow protocol?

He walked through the doorway to enter the main room and swiftly made his way to Tobi and the pink haired girl who's named he hadn't managed to grasp. He was hoping she wouldn't be here long enough for him to have to learn it.

Looking up at said girl, he noticed something off. Tobi wasn't bouncing all over her and her eyes, he had never seen them so glossy, like she was looking but not really seeing.

Both he and Tobi turned to follow her gaze.

Needless to say, for some reason, his blood ran cold.

The old hag was standing in the doorway with her eyes glued onto the girl's, with the same glossy like expression. He didn't understand, what did that woman want with her?

Deidara ground out, "Yeah, What the _fuck _is going on here!"

Tobi just shook his head and shrugged, "Pretty lady just went blank. Did Tobi do something wrong?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "No, fuck Tobi. Don't you see that –"

The woman took a step forward toward Sakura and then another.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck back, yeah!" Deidara stepped in front of Sakura, why he didn't know. He wanted to push this old hag back but he'd settle for threatening her until she came close enough.

The room remained quiet for a long few seconds as the woman's eyes began to roam but continued their glossy, unfocused look. Deidara was so confused, he didn't know what was going on or what was about to happen. But he knew if he let something happen to Sakura, Leader-sama was going to be pissed.

Briefly, Deidara sent a prayer up to whoever was up there that if Sakura went down then he did too because he sure as hell did _not _want to face Leader's wrath when he found out Sakura was missing, harmed, or worse…dead.

"Ahh" Her voice was horse. It was like a frog croaking. It sounded like she was parched or needed to cough. Deidara hated it.

"A fighter, she is." Deidara could only cock his head to side a bit, looking like a confused puppy.

A cold breeze flew through the room.

"Who ye protect now, do ye not understand?"

Silence was the old woman's answer and then she laughed.

It was horrible, it sounded like something straight out of a nightmare of the old cackling witches' laughs before they murdered you.

"It is she. The one."

_What the fuck was this old woman rambling on about! 'The one?' The hell? _Deidara only strengthened his stance in front of Sakura.

"The, whom ye must protect, at all cost, lies behind yer fingertips my boy. The girl will save us, the girl will save us all."

She stepped forward, reaching into her long and dirty red robe and pulled out a scroll. "This must be presented to the girl as soon as ye feet step outside this village. Not one moment before."

Tobi quickly grabbed the scroll, "Tobi thanks you. May we leave now?" He asked expectantly, shifting from one foot to the other, not quite liking the tension in the room nor the fact that he didn't understand her strange speech. In other words, Tobi couldn't wait to leave!

The woman glared harsh at Deidara before a loud pop was made, causing all three in the room to blink. Once they opened their eyes, the woman was gone.

"Wha- What just happened?" came a voice from behind Deidara.

He hesitated, tucking the scroll into his Akatsuki robe he turned to face both Sakura and Tobi. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here, yeah."

• • •

It was dark outside, the moon shone through her window casting an ethereal light on the side of the room that held the only window to the outside world. The soft pitter patter of rain was constant; an occasional roll of thunder could be heard.

Emerald eyes glanced back and forth between words on the scroll she had be given.

It had been a week.

"An entire fucking week and I still can't manage to figure out what this is supposed to mean!" Sakura ground out. It was arranged in a way that was meant to confuse, why she didn't understand. She didn't know why this scroll had been presented to her. She also didn't understand why, as soon as it had been given to her, she could no longer sleep at night, not with the knowledge of the challenge and mysteries it presented.

What did it mean?

It was just a story, a simple story. She had been given this scroll to read a fucking children's story? No, that wasn't it. She didn't understand what she was missing!

She hurriedly flipped the parchment over and over, to see if there were any hidden words. There was no genjutsu applied to it and it did not have a seal.

"Look underneath the underneath", she whispered.

Of course, at a time like this Kakashi's words would once again rise up but she couldn't understand what was underneath, so to speak. She sighed before resting her forehead on the desk, closely examining each and every piece of the oak desk.

She didn't know what the hell was going on. She was confused, tired, and frustrated. She kept getting more and more questions with less and less answers and it infuriated her.

Her biggest problem was the peace-keeper thing. _How the hell am I supposed to 'save the world' or maintain 'peace' if I don't even know where to fucking begin! _She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she couldn't do anything to let it up, despite her monstrous strength.

Her next issue was Akatsuki. She knew, despite how much she despised and hated the very fabric of the idea, that she was to end up with the Uchiha eldest. However, if she was 'meant-to-be' then why couldn't she fall for him somewhere else _besides _being stuck in the clutches of the same group that wanted her best friend dead for the demon residing inside of him? What was so important that they absolutely need her? She had racked her brains for the answers and no one seemed to be able to give them to her, if they even knew.

Sakura scoffed, Tobi for one didn't seem like he knew a damn thing.

Sakura sat and contemplated her next move. She silently cursed her inner self for deciding to shut up when she could actually use some extra input. What she wouldn't give to receive some help from the lazy Nara genius residing somewhere in Konoha!

A fear of dread came over her body as her blood ran cold. Was Shikamaru even alive? In the past few weeks since she'd woken up, it hadn't hit her that maybe the friends and people back home weren't even alive! Was Konoha in shambles? How long had it been since she had – the words were so hard to think of, unreal even – died, since death had came knocking on her door?

How was Naruto? Was he depressed? Or had he moved on? What about Ino, TenTen, Hinata, or even Neji (despite his somewhat cold demeanor those last few meetings)?

She even felt a pang for Sasuke. He obviously hadn't defeated his brother yet, hell, his brother was who she had woken up to. Had Orochimaru taken his body?

She let out a frustrated sigh as she let her curled fists land hard on the desk top. Why the hell couldn't they just give her answers!? She was tired of not knowing, it was killing her inside!

That was it, this was the final straw. She was cooped up in her room, she wasn't given answers to the questions she asked, she was being played with like a little kid's new toy at Christmas! When she requested answers, hands would come up to silence her or she was 'asking the wrong person' or 'they didn't know.' She was tired of it!

Sakura let out a deep growl as she thrust open her bedroom door, not caring if it slammed shut and echoed through the quiet hallway. She could faintly hear her guard Tobi following behind her with calls of 'Miss Sakura' and 'Pretty Lady' but she drowned them out.

She was a girl – no scratch that, a _woman_ – on a mission and she was _not _about to fail. She was a kunoichi and she was going to get what she wanted and for once, she was going to the one person who she knew was going to have at least some of the answers she needed. Sakura would be damned before she walked out of his room _without _the answers she sought.

• • •

Itachi was not a man to_ let loose_ easily. From an early, early age he had been taught and drilled to never let his guard down, despite how safe the current surroundings _felt. _For this fact, he was always alert, always watching…always aware. This is how he knew, despite being on the other end of the base from the room which was dubbed the kunoichi's room, that she was highly aggravated, highly irritated, and definitely heading straight toward the room he was currently in.

Since the young girl had woken up in the hospital room, and even before hand, Itachi had been...interested. Of course, he wasn't interested in _her_, however he was interested in her _situation. _Sakura, from what he understood, was on his younger brother's genin team. He understood that as a younger child she felt like she was holding her team back, which made sense. Itachi could not see the point in the young girl being on his brother's team to begin with. While he had heard of her excellent chakra control, her ability in genjutsu, and her knack for medical ninjutsu however he still failed to see how this pink-haired kunoichi was chosen to be paired with the Copy-Ninja Kakashi, the kyuubi boy, and a Uchiha.

From the results he had seen on her medical records, Sakura did not have a dojutsu nor did she had a demon within her. Sakura lacked a specific bloodline trait, she lacked an exquisite bloodline. She was only a second generation ninja and even then her parents were not remarkable. So what did Konoha see within her?

He knew of the spit fire girl on his brothers genin team who had gone from fan girl to the girl with the fanboys. He knew who she had trained with, what missions she had been on, the places she had visited on missions and the places she hadn't. He knew about her strengths and weaknesses that had been written in files and he knew a few that were not written. Itachi had seen her fight, cry, mourn, sleep, eat, and love.

Since Sakura came into Akatsuki's clutches, Itachi had a lot of time to study her, her situation, and everything included.

On all accounts, one would think Itachi had a personal relationship with the pinkette. Oh yes, Itachi knew about this girl but he did not know _her._ In fact, he did not want to _know_ her. However, he did think he'd be able to use her.

From what he did know, he had been able to _plan._

His door was roughly and harshly slammed open. The back panel hit the wall with a loud slam.

"I want answers and I want them now, Uchiha." Her voice was harsh, she was highly upset. She was bent over the table and had slammed her fist down to emphasize her wants and needs. She'd be damned if he didn't listen to her.

He had his nose stuffed into a book, one that he hadn't been reading for the past thirty minutes but instead just looking at. Itachi calmly set the book down on the table. He was almost surprised by her audacity to come into his room and demand answers. He was Itachi Uchiha, one simply did not _demand _answers from him. But then, this was Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage and Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. He assumed that when it came to her, one simply did not _refuse _to give answers.

Or at least, that's how it normally was.

But then, what about this was normal? So he would...entertain her, and in turn he would be entertained.

Because everyone knew Itachi Uchiha was a man with a plan, a genius, and definitely unpredictable. He set his book down on the table before drawing his eyes to Sakura. Everyone knew Itachi Uchiha was a man who was always two steps ahead of everyone who believed they were two steps ahead of him.

"Aa," He gestured for her to take a seat. "Ask away, Haruno-san."

Oh yes, Itachi had _plans_ for Haruno Sakura.

_Big plans_

* * *

**AN:  
**

Let me begin by telling you that this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I think it's been rewritten so many times I've lost count. However, I'm hoping that this last version of this chapter will be enough to peek you lovely readers' interests.

Also, I included a bit from Itachi. How'd you like that? I'm sure he's probably going to be pretty out of character for most people who enjoy Sakura and Itachi pairing fictions but this is my story. Just let me know what y'all think about this chapter, suggestions, characters you'd like to see, your thoughts on how Konoha is now, etc. I'd love to hear about it!

Also thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter(s): **Divine-chaos13, Sakura Crystals, Vaneles, Challa, Katey123 **as well as my few guest and anonymous reviewers. Now I will end this author's note with a "Hope you enjoyed and Stay Tuned for the Next chapter!"

**– Until next time, SR.**


	4. The Future We Lost

**Zemblanity or Serendipity**

**Chapter Four – The Future We Lost  
**

**Summary: **Zemblanity - the inevitable discovery of what we  
would rather not know. Serendipity - the accident of finding  
something good or useful without looking for it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series.**

* * *

"You must give up the life you planned in  
order to have the life that is waiting for you."  
-**Joseph Campbell**

* * *

**July, 6th Year of War**

* * *

**Leader-sama's Office, Akatsuki Compound, Early July**

Four.

That was her number.

F-o-u-r. Four letters. How Convenient.

It wasn't the number of guys she had slept with. It wasn't the number of a team jersey, or her academy class rank. It wasn't her apartment number or the last digit of her ID.

Somehow, she almost wished it was any, and I do mean _any_ of the above. But to say it wasn't, well, that would just be the cold harsh truth, now wouldn't it?

Four _years. _That was how long she had been dead or whatever term you could use for not alive but being resurrected. This was the sixth year of war and from what she gathered, it was far from being over. How long had the other great shinobi wars lasted? Her mind was too jumbled from new information to really even remember her history lessons.

How old was she now? Itachi said she died during the second year when she was 16. She was so young. And now? With four years added to her ticking time clock, she was 20. Her heart clenched painfully, she missed out on four precious years. She missed 18. And it wasn't like she had just missed her birthday, or she didn't have a party. No, she missed the _whole fucking year._

"…will have to find suitable mission requests that suit our organization."

Sakura blinked, coming out of her trance. Leader-sama was placed in his desk across from her and she in a giant black leather chair that seemed to try to suck her in and push her out at the same time. She hadn't been paying attention to a word he'd said. Of course, that'd probably make him angry but she didn't care. Fuck him.

Scratch that, she would not want to have sex with that creep.

Her eyes scanned the room. If she hadn't walked in the room with Itachi following shortly after, she wouldn't have noticed his ghost of a presence was in the corner.

But what surprised her was his eyes.

They were unmoving, glossy, blazing red, and focused solely on her. Maybe he knew she'd zoned out, but she doubted it, her face was completely passive the whole time…or at least she hoped it was.

"All financial duties aside momentarily, you will be required to heal, without question, every member of this organization once they return from a mission." He smirked, albeit very small. "I do believe, with your credentials as such, student of Tsunade-hime, that you will be fairly sufficient in your duties. Or am I wrong to assume such a thing?"

Sakura merely nodded, suddenly feeling less than herself with the knowledge of Itachi's gaze on her making her stomach some what uneasy. What the hell was his problem?

"Good. Now to tell you about your quarters. As our resident medic, and financial advisor, I believe it to be in your best interest to have a quality work place to complete all above objectives…"

Well at least, something Sakura understood, was 'quality' to the Akatsuki meant top of the line. Of course, it was nothing short of impressive that a rag tag group of misfit S-Class criminals could get their hands on such valuables.

But then, Sakura thought, it wasn't really that hard to. They _were _S-Class criminals.

"Before you awoke, renovations were added to this building to accommodate you. Your personal quarters will be shown to you by a guide shortly. However, I have also included in joining rooms a laboratory and doctoral area where all checkups will commence, as well as an office including all documentation on previous financial..."he seemed to be searching for the right word "…investments. I do believe this will be enough to start with. Should you need anything extra, do not hesitate to inform me of your needs."

"Yes, Leader-sama. I appreciate your _hospitality._" She used the word loosely, after all, it wasn't like she really had a choice in the matter. Besides, she did have a few…ulterior…motives she needed to accomplish and somehow, she knew that Akatsuki would be the only place where she would be able to do so.

After all, they were the brunt problem of this damn war.

Itachi moved to escort Sakura out. As Sakura stood to leave the office room and the weird feelings it produced in her, she was stopped short.

"Oh, and Sakura –" She turned only a bit, "Please, do call me Pein."

Fucking criminals, man.

* * *

**Amegakure, Akatsuki Compound and Market, July**

Sakura pulled open the large wardrobe doors to only be greeted with – "Of course, Akatsuki robes and nothing else, Figures." Tch. She looked down at her clothes. They were not her own, as hers had been too damaged in her final battle to wear again. It was a simple black shirt with a pair of beige shorts that showed off a little too much of her ass for her liking. It was boring and she hated it. She'd never admit it but being on a team with Naruto for years definitely made her appreciate brighter colors through out the years and it definitely reflected in her fashion choices. Black and beige were not the colors she was hoping for.

She grabbed one of the cloaks and slipped it over her shoulders before stalking out of the bland room. They were going to the market today. Oh joy, a shopping trip with criminals.

But hey, it was their money she was about to spend.

The group consisted of Tobi, Deidara, and herself. Of course Itachi and Kisame were 'out on business' which meant they were on some mission doing kami knows what to kami knows who.

It had only taken about a fifteen minute walk to reach Amegakure's market place before the group split up.

Tobi had started getting antsy the closer they got to the market. He probably didn't get to shop often. But then, she didn't think any of them really did despite traveling so much. They stopped at he sign that read 'Amegakure's Market Place'.

"Tobi needs pretty things. He shall find Sakura soon." And he bounded off happily without another word, leaving Deidara and Sakura in his wake.

Which left her and said man alone together.

"So, where to blondy?" She smirked playfully. They had gotten a little bit closer over the past few weeks. He was rather nice to her...most of the time. Besides, he reminded her of a certain blonde from back home with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and the childish boy humor.

"I don't care where you go, hot shot, but I need clay, yeah." He saluted to her with a wink walking backwards, still facing her, "Meet you here in an hour, yeah. " And then, it was down to one as she started to walk down the main street.

Alone for the first time in weeks, she thought, almost bitterly. Not that she was bitter about being alone. She was bitter about it being the _first time _she'd managed to get away from them, not that they were _bad people. _

'_Well, actuallly, they are bad people.' _She scratched that train of thought before it could continue and she started second guessing everything she knew...which she did pretty often.

Turning to her right, she saw a small clothing shop. It was tiny and looked like it had hardly any merchandise.

She shrug, "But you gotta start somewhere." So she went in anyway, despite it's small size and lackluster quality.

"How are you today, mi'lady? Looking for anything in particular?" It was a short little old man who came up about to her shoulder with crinkly eye creases when he smiled.

Sakura's heart melted. Genuine people! Finally! "No, sir. I'm fine, thank you though!" She tried to sound as sweet as he did and not fake. After all, there was never enough truly sweet people during wartime. She gave him a small smile and a nod before he excused himself and she started to walk around some more.

Truly, she loved most civillians. In Amegakure, Leader/Pein took every precaution he could to make sure the people of his country were save inside the walls. 'Safe' meaning kept in the dark about the war completely. Shinobi were not allowed to utter a single word about the war when in the confines of the city unless it was in their own homes, and then the walls had to be sound proof.

The civilians were not to know.

The store was dimly lit, it was long, despite not being very big in width. However, looks were deceiving from how she first thought about the store from the outside. The place actually had some pretty nice clothing, and a pretty big selection...sorta.

She grabbed some clothes off the racks and folded them across her arms.

As she sauntered to the dressing room, she couldn't help but think how bad ass she was gonna look when she came out. New clothes always made a girl feel like a bad ass and she smiled.

* * *

He creeped through the shadows of the building he saw her enter a few moments prior. Needless to say when he had seen her walking through the market, he had been dumbstruck, startled, and a whole bunch of other emotions he couldn't place at the time.

She looked like Sakura.

She talked like Sakura.

Hell, she even walked like Sakura.

But Sakura was dead.

So who was this imposter?

He hadn't been home in years but word had gotten around that Sakura had died on the battlefield and buried in Konoha the following day. Fire country had mourned like no tomorrow. She was loved, no doubt. Other countries had mourned as well once word had struck.

Earlier, He saw her speaking to the two Akatsuki members and she was wearing their signature cloak as well. At first he thought it was genjutsu, Ame liked to play tricks on you like that. But he would have seen through it and he had tried multiple times to break it. Either it was an extremely strong and undetectable genjutsu….or this was no illusion.

He was hoping it was the former instead of the later, but with his luck he knew fate wouldn't be so kind.

The imposter Sakura walked out of the building, clutching her freshly bought clothes in her hands.

She looked right and left before deciding which way to go. Right.

As in _right on her way to him_! He didn't think she saw him but if she did, he'd be in some deep shit. It would hurt the entire mission. He was under disguise and it could not be broken. Naruto would have his head if it was!

But her eyes, they were the same color he remembered. They were lively; glossy even. She looked healthy….fit. The most important aspect though wasn't the bright, healthiness of her pink tresses or her slim yet well trained body. It was the 'realness' of the situation. This was no illusion, this was no dream (he pinched himself multiple times just in case), and this was no henge.

And this wasn't someone who just looked eerily similar to the girl from back home.

He knew, without a doubt, it was her. She wasn't wearing her cloak anymore. He supposed it was because she just didn't put it back on after trying out her new clothes. Her black shirt was fitted, with short sleeves.

Fate was definitely not being kind.

Because as Sakura walked by the ordinarily looking henge'd former Konoha ninja turned civilian merchant, he saw the black ink sprawled on her upper arm.

The same black ink that adorned his own arm as well as multiple others who belonged to a specialized division of the Konoha ANBU.

And no one, outside of the Hokage and the members of that team, knew what the tattoo stood for, knew exactly each intricately designed swirl and loop. It was impossible to recreate with out the jutsu used to imprint it onto each member.

And this was how he knew, without a doubt, that she was real.

Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the late Hokage Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi, member of Team Seven, medical ninja and Top Secret ANBU operative, was still – despite everyone's beliefs – very much alive.

Sakura Haruno was also involved, how ever deep, with the Akatsuki.

And the hokage needed to know.

The hokage _deserved _to know.

* * *

**Akatsuki Compound, Sakura's Room, July**

Sakura tugged on her vest lightly, fixing it into place before turning to look in the full length mirror next to her four post bed.

While the store she visited did not have her bright colors she sought after, it did have quite a selection that suited her just fine. After all, this was almost like a new beginning. She took in her reflection before her.

Her pants were long, fitted, and black with her kunai holster strapped to her right thigh. Knee length boots adorned her feet, but allowed her toes to show through. Around her waist was a simple red obi with a white circle at both ends. Her shirt was a single long sleeved tube top which covered her ANBU tattoo that she subconsciously began to rub with her finger tips. It was a deep mahongany in color and showed a little amount of cleavage. Her stomach was covered in fishnet material while her left hand adorned white wrappings up to her knuckles on her fist.

Over the years her pink tresses had grown past her breasts. To get it out of the way, she decided to tie it up in a large bun on her head.

All in all, she thought she looked pretty bad ass as a smile graced her bubble gum pink lips.

New clothes.

New room.

New job.

New start.

It replayed like a song with a constant repeat cycle in her head. It was all she could focus on. She had a mission to fulfill. She was going to help save her home. She was going to come back and see Naruto's smiling face and Ino's gossip about all the stuff she missed. She was going to be greeted with a giant welcome home party. When she finally got back, she was going to buy a house, a _real _house. One with multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, a living room and a full dining room!

She'd buy new furniture and a new wardrobe and – and – … it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She'd completely forgotten about it.

Konoha.

Her heart clenched, her breathing became shallow.

Konoha was destroyed from the ground up.

Sound had invaded shortly after her death. They tore down the walls, the hokage building crumbled to the ground. She couldn't 'move out' her apartment because there wasn't a building to move out of!

Sakura moved to sit down on the bed and planted her face in her hands.

Itachi had told her of how Konoha was too damaged to repair. He had heard rumors that some ninjas moved to other villages and transferred citizenship. Some had gone rogue, missing, killed. However, he had also heard that a large group had stayed together and moved out of Konoha to somewhere nearby their home…to begin anew.

She knew there was hope.

But a rumor was nothing but that…a rumor.

Just because you heard it doesn't mean it's true.

The only thing that was? There was no 'home' for Sakura anymore.

She was utterly, in a metaphorical way and emotionally, homeless.

* * *

**Konoha Compound, July**

"WHAT!?"

It was heard through out the compound.

A roar of mighty ferocity.

The hokage was not happy, to say the least. Normally, the hokage was extremely happy .

"You mean to tell me, that that message in your hands, says that Sakura is out there somewhere…._alive?_ And don't you _dare _tell me you misunderstood because I swear I will gut you through a thousand times if you do."

"Y-Y-yes H-H-okage-sama." The young boy stammered and gripped the message tightly, as the thought of being gutted through sounded more and more gruesome by the second.

The room remained silent. The seconds ticked by, slowly, agonizingly. And then the minutes.

He was breaking a sweat, his heart was beating quickly. His hokage was not saying a word, after threatening to run him through to the core. He could feel the beads of perspiration beginning to roll down his skin. Why him! Why hadn't Taki taken the message? Taki was the head of the message and decoding division, shouldn't he have been the one to deliver the news? Oh nooo. Of course not. It had to be him, measly little, second day apprentice, him.

'Get to know the Hokage' he said.

'The Hokage's a wonderful person' they said.

'The hokage's will of fire burns brightly' Gai-sensei had said.

"Shikamaru! Get in here!"

The boy jumped. The boy could have jumped through the ceiling if it was possible. And then he screamed. He started screaming frantically, bloody murder. He screamed, and yelled, and screamed some more.

And then he ran.

He ran out of the Hokage's office.

He ran down the stairs from the Hokage level.

And he ran straight into his room in his apartment on the first level, poor boy wasn't seen for three days.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked into the Hokage's office, wondering if that troublesome woman he was talking to before he got called in would follow or not.

"Sakura's... Shikamaru,... she's alive." The voice was raspy, as if it was having a hard time finding the words to say.

Ino stood behind her fiancé as she listened to the Hokage's words. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop. She hadn't intended to hear.

But you can't exactly unhear what you've already heard.

The words bubbled out of her mouth before she had a time to stop them.

"A load of bullshit. It's another trick! They've pulled this shit before. They think it will lure you out, remember? You're the hokage!" Oh yes, they remembered that situation all too well. A letter came, from Sakura herself, requesting a meeting place, a safe spot. The Hoakge and a few others went to meet her, to bring her home. Needless to say, Sakura was not there. She had not sent the letter. Shikamaru had been wary but the Hokage had demanded to see her. A rough battle had ensued. It had been a tough few months afterwards.

"I know, Ino. But Sakura…" The Hokage took a deep breath.

"She's your person, we know. But Hinata's your person now, Naruto! You can't just run after every lead that claims a pink haired girl was there. That was _her _we buried back in Konoha. That was _her _we found on the battlefield, _dead._ She is not, nor will she ever be, alive again." Ino was breathing harshly. She wanted Sakura to be alive again, oh how much she missed her best friend. But they couldn't fantasize that she was alive anymore. She wasn't coming back. Period. End of Discussion.

"Hinata is my girlfriend, but she is not my _person._ She may be one of the them, but Sakura will always be my most precious, alive or dead. Hinata knows that Sakura held a special place that no one else could ever fill." He shook his head. "Sakura was too head-strong. She was too skilled. There was no way she went down that way. I know her too well!"

"Naruto, Ino is right." Shikamaru started, "We know it's hard to accept. Sakura was loved by all. But her body was found, her body was buried, she is not alive. We checked it over and over again, it wasn't an illusion and if it was then it was cast by someone who was better at genjutsu then Kurenai. I know you want her to be alive bu-"

"I have proof."

Ino went frigid.

Shikamaru was at a loss for words.

Proof?

"A contact. A loyal one from years past sent me a message. He hasn't contacted me in a long time unless it was important. He signed his letters in only one way, to let me know it was him."

He tossed the letter to the couple, which Shikamaru easily caught.

"A blossom, stolen from the sun and soil,  
never to bloom  
again, does indeed  
prosper in the rain."

He read aloud. "It has no signature. How do you know it's from your contact?"

"Look in between the second and third line." Shikamaru looked and saw a faint outline lighter than the parchment of the letter. "All of his messages are four lines, the signature is a watermark between the second and third, a watermark uncovered by a lightening based jutsu."

The room remained quiet, everyone was at a loss for words.

"This doesn't prove a damn thing, you both know that! Blossom could be any fucking body!"

Shikamaru shared a look with Naruto, before a jutsu was cast on the room to foolproof away from anyone who could eavesdrop.

"Sakura was a part of a highly secret ANBU operative group. I cannot tell you what they do, the name of the group, or who else belongs in the group. However, I can tell you that each member has a codename. Sakura's was Blossom. No other ANBU operative, inside the group, or in all of the ranks of ANBU had the same codename and the practice still exists today."

"So if this is all super top secret, how does this guy know her code name?"

"Crane was, and still is, a part of the same organization. His long term mission has sent him traveling across the countries, helping Konoha any way he can indirectly. While traveling through Rain as a merchant for Rain's annual market day, he came across Sakura. He did not pursue her in conversation nor was he searching for her. He just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"And you know all of this from those four lines?"

Naruto eyes drifted and glossed over, he got a far away look in his eyes before he smiled.

"I didn't need to. Crane is a very close...ally."

Ino plopped onto the chair next to her. "So, She's alive….Sakura's freaking alive." She whispered in disbelief. She stared at the cold concrete beneath her feet as she tried to come to terms with this new information. When the hell had Sakura gotten so strong to become ANBU?

"Are we going to bring her back?"

It was silent,Ino and Shikamaru both looked at their hokage expectantly, awaiting his answer.

It was the one question Naruto hoped she wouldn't ask.

Why?

"That's the one question that I haven't found an answer to." He closed his deep blue eyes as image from the past crept up on him, one he hadn't allowed for a long time.

It was a woman, in a mask. The mask was charcoal black with pink cherry blossoms darting around the eyes and a single pink stripe going down the center. Her pink tresses had been died black, as they always were when she was on duty. The pink was too noticeable, she had said and he hadn't been able to disagree, even though it really suited her more.

She wore the traditional ANBU get up, armor, katana, and all. He had been so proud of her that day, when he had seen her done the uniform, when he had placed the ink on her arm. It was the first honor he got to experience from a Hokage position, even though Tsunade had not given up the title, she had already named him her successor. He had treated her to sushi that night, it was one of her favorites but she only liked it at one particular stand in Konoha.

He had dreamed for years about their life together. What their kids would look like, where he'd build their dream home, where he'd start a powerful clan based on the will of fire and not power or politcs, together they would build a family. A pink haired girl with blue eyes, a blonde haired boy with green. A fiercely overprotective father, and a loving, sweet mother. He and Sakura. Sakura and Him. A lost future - the image was destroyed.

Sakura…_his _blossom.

His eyes creased as a multitude of questions arose at the image and the memories.

Had she faked her own death?

Why hadn't she come home?

Did she _want _to come home?

Did she miss them?

_Did she miss him?_

"There's too many questions and not enough answers."

They couldn't agree with Shikamaru more.

* * *

_**A/N: ****  
**_How'd you guys like it! I'm actually super excited about this chapter, why? I have no idea! But I'd love to know what you guys think! Did I surprise you on anything? I put in bits and pieces about Konoha now and you know why Sakura is in Akatsuki, at least part of the reason.

And who is Crane? Can you guess? I feel like Naruto's overlooking Hianta a little bit in that last scene. Poor Hinata-chan! But don't worry, she'll be making some appearances in later chapters.

Just to help you guys understand where the time line is and ages. It's a bit different than the actual anime but hey, it doesn't have to agree with all the anime!

The war started when Sakura was 15, Naruto and Sasuke at 16. Sakura died at 16, remained dead until 20. She woke up in late June of the 6th year of War. She accepts the position of financial advisor and medic ninja for the organization in early July which is when Crane sees her in the market. Naruto found out about Sakura being alive a little less than a week later. So it isn't even mid July yet. Alright, so it's the 6th year of war, early July right now in the story. Sakura is now 20 years old (she was born in March, which is conviently what month she 'died' in as well)

So yeah, tell me your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions, thanks!

Special thanks also go out to **angrypixels** and **Raiza-chan. **To Raiza-chan, that will definitely be in later chapters. Sakura's still confused and she's not real sure about a lot of things. It's one of those questions she hasn't even thought to ask yet, but it will come up pretty soon! (:

-Until next time, **SR. **


End file.
